


Sapienti sat

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Iraq, M/M, Romance, Russian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События сериала "Шерлок" те же, но переносятся во времени назад, на 9 с лишним лет. Рейхентбах до Operation Iraqi Freedom в марте 2003 года.<br/>Просто ЧЧ захотела пейринг, я пытаюсь придумать обоснуй. За основу взяты цитаты из книги Эвана Райта. Все не мое, я только балуюсь в угоду заказчику. А еще мне нравится военный Джон) Некоторые цитаты придуманы самой Морби.<br/>Рейтинг временный, если вдруг вырастет - я нечаянно.</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/gifts).



**Из признания премьер-министра Соединенного Королевства:** _после событий 2 марта 2000 года, когда режим талибов разрушил памятники буддийской культуры, властями Великобритании было принято решение скрытно ввести в Афганистан для выполнения разведывательной миссии один взвод солдат элитного подразделения. Также мы признаем, что было задействовано несколько человек, работающих в сфере политического шпионажа. Таким образом мы хотели получить достоверную информацию, о том, что происходит в конфликтной зоне, и постараться не развязать открытую войну. К сожалению, трагедию 11 сентября мы таким образом не сумели предотвратить. Мы соболезнуем Соединенным Штатам Америки и родственникам всех пострадавших во время теракта._

 **Из личного дела Джона Хэмиша Уотсона за номером 6429502-b:** _21 июня 2000 года во время разведывательной миссии под кодовым названием «Осиное гнездо» подстрелен на севере Афганистана близ города Мазари-Шариф. Срочно эвакуирован обратно в Великобританию в связи с тяжелым состоянием._

 **Из сводки новостей канала BBC от 7 октября 2001:** _сегодня, буквально 20 минут назад были начаты военные действия в Афганистане. Операция носит название «Несокрушимая свобода». Первые удары нанесли 2 бомбардировщика В-2 с 200-килограммовыми управляемыми бомбами, которые поднялись с авиабазы "Уаитмэм" в штате Миссури, Соединенные Штаты, и 15 бомбардировщиков В-1 и В-52 с нашей авиабазы на о. Диего-Гарсиа в Индийском океане._

 **Из личного блога Дж.Х. Уотсона:** _15 декабря 2001 года - «Ничего не происходит».  
_  
 **Из разговора Джона Уотсона с психотерапевтом 16 июня 2002 года:** _читаете ли вы газеты? Слышали вы о том, кем был Шерлок Холмс? Кем он стал для этой страны?_

*

Когда Обин сваливается с какой-то непонятной эндемической инфекцией и становится красным, как крохотный помидор-чили, Док думает: «Ну это просто ебаный пиздец какой-то». Они еще не покинули сраную Матильду, а у них уже нет хирурга. Заебись.

Алекс, мать его, Обин отбывает под фанфары главного неудачника в закрытое инфекционное отделение куда-то в жопу мира. Тимоти закрывает глаза и давит на глазные яблоки до маленьких ядерных вспышек под веками. Как его все задолбало. А тут еще этого репортеришку к ним подбросили, как будто дерьма недостаточно или об этом дерьме еще не каждый знает. Надо чтобы воняло на всю страну. Или лучше – на мир. Знакомство с репортером оставляет желать лучшего.

Док бесится еще больше, когда через три дня, почти перед началом миссии, ему представляют нового хирурга батальона. 

\- Лейтенант Джон Уотсон, - невысокий мужчина протягивает ему руку.

\- Англичанин или ирландец? - Брайан не спешит отвечать на рукопожатие, но этот Джон словно и не замечает этого, держа руку на весу. 

В глазах у мужчины на секунду вспышкой проносится какая-то скрытая печаль, следом ярость и взгляд снова становится пустым. Словно ничего и не произошло. Он склоняет голову набок и вопросительно приподнимает брови. 

Тимоти по непонятным ему причинам становится неудобно. Он смотрит на протянутую ему руку, и хоть она не кажется ему надежной, но он все же пожимает ее. Кожа оказывается сухая, горячая, а хватка неожиданно твердая и уверенная. 

\- Акцент, - поясняет Док, - сдает с потрохами. Роберт Тимоти Брайан. Многие здесь зовут меня Док.

Немного подумав, он добавляет запоздалое «сэр». Джон качает головой и просит называть его просто по имени. 

*

**Из записей Эвана Райта:** _с Джоном Уотсоном я познакомился самым последним. Он всегда был молчалив, словно омрачен какой-то трагедией в жизни, старался не распространяться о своем прошлом, старался «не отсвечивать» лишний раз._

_Я долго пытался выведать у него, кто же он. И только в Багдаде, когда мы плотно обосновались там, он рассказал немного о себе. Оказывается, скромный доктор закончил королевский колледж Лондона с отличием, получил специализацию в области общей хирургии, травматологии и ортопедии. Рэй тогда присвистнул и сказал, что лейтенант по-настоящему крут._

_На вопрос о том, зачем же Джон сменил гражданство и вступил в ряды армии дядюшки Сэма, Уотсон ответил скупо: «В жизни всякое бывает. Случается так, что твоя страна предает тебя». Больше ни на какие расспросы хирург не ответил._

*

Было ужасно жарко. Колберт потел в своем хамви так, что ему казалось, что вот-вот и от него начнет вонять уже нестерпимо. Он старался не дышать слишком глубоко, пока вовсе не перестал на секунду, когда заметил на границе периметра двух идущих бедуинок, которые тащили что-то замотанное в покрывало и явно очень тяжелое. Остановившись на насыпи, они начали махать руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание. 

Первым к ним двинул Док.

Когда женщины размотали притащенный ими узел, Брайан на секунду отстранился и резко выдохнул. На темном покрывале лежало нечто похожее на окровавленный труп мальчика лет двенадцати. Тимоти пододвинулся поближе и этот самый «труп» распахнул глаза.

\- Этот ребенок ранен пулями пять-пять-шесть! - Док просто пришел в бешенство. - Мальчика подстрелили морпехи!

 **Из заметок Эвана Райта:** _"Пять-пять-шесть" это калибр пуль, широко используемых в американском оружии._

\- Гребаные уроды, им лишь бы пострелять!

Док ждет, когда появится Миш, но каким-то чудом лейтенант Уотсон оказывается рядом раньше. Он склоняет голову набок, рассматривая всю эту картину. На секунду закрывает глаза, как-то грустно улыбается уголками губ. Когда он открывает глаза, перед нами предстает совершенно другой человек.

Он показывает на женщину одетую в фиолетовую шаль и с черным шарфом на голове. Это мать ребенка, утверждает он. А та что старше, одетая во все черное, - бабушка. Семейное сходство, черты лица — утверждает он. 

**Из заметок Эвана Райта:** _конечно, нетрудно было придти к таким выводам. Но как он разглядел в окровавленном ребенке «характерный бугорок какой-то там кости на переносице» до сих пор мне не понятно. Я видел одну лишь кровь и грязь, старое покрывало и груду конечностей._

Джон показывает на что-то на ботинках мальчика и говорит о том, что произошло. Два ребенка шли по полю, когда проезжающие мимо машины распугали верблюдов. Когда мальчики побежали за животными, по ним открыли огонь. Возможно, второй мальчик получил ранение в ногу, видимо, доставлен в лагерь. 

**Из заметок Эвана Райта:** _появившийся, еле державшийся на ногах Миш, подтвердил выводы Уотсона. И это было чертовски странно._

Джон садится рядом с Доком и осматривает ребенка. 

\- Все входные, - Док кивает на живот ребенка. 

Хирург согласно кивает. Сзади они слышат приближающиеся шаги и синхронно поворачиваются. 

\- Он не доживет до мед-эвакуации. Нужно оперировать прямо сейчас. Разрыв брыжеечной. Еще буквально пару минут и конец. - Уотсон рассеяно смотрит на Нейта и видно, как в его голове проскальзывают сотни вариантов развития событий.

\- Это работа Тромбли! - Док очень зол и смотрит конкретно на Колберта.

\- Не вешай это на Тромбли. Я ответственен за это. Это был мой приказ, - видно, как в глазах Брэда что-то стремительно тухнет.

Возможно, вера в себя. В эту войну. В своих солдат. 

Джон уходит поговорить с Феррандо, в попытке уговорить того на экстренную мед-эвакуацию ребенка. Возвращается с полным провалом и своим защитным чемоданчиком, в котором, как окажется позже, будет весь его медицинский инструментарий.

\- Будем оперировать прямо тут, - уверенно говорит Уотсон. - Поставим временный гемостаз лигатурой из мини-доступа, вытащим пули, а потом я заберу ребенка под свое наблюдение. Как раз рядом с Феррандо. По правилам мы должны обеспечить его наблюдением, пока он не умрет. Я думаю, умирающий ребенок рядом заставит начальство поменять решение.

Нейт, немного подумав, соглашается с таким бунтарским планом.

**Из разговора лейтенанта Нейта Фика:** _я боялся за свой взвод. Что эта кровь будет на наших руках, и все чертовы морпехи потеряют свою веру на этой войне окончательно, обозлятся на командование. Я видел это в их угасающих взглядах. Мне было плевать, даже если этот ребенок умер бы прямо на моих глазах. Мне нужно было не потерять своих ребят. А я уже видел, что Колберт и Брайан почти потеряны.  
_

**Из размышлений сержанта Брэда Колберта:** _я пытался помочь хоть как-то. Честно пытался. Но когда я увидел, как этого ребенка оперируют прямо на грязном покрывале, среди его родственников, мне показалось, - это самое страшное, что я видел на этой войне. И это убивает меня. Мы никогда не задумываемся о последствиях наших действий._

Джон и Тимоти работали как слаженный механизм. Пока Док ставил капельницу с физраствором, анальгетиками и антибиотиками, Джон быстро мыл руки спиртом. Никто не знал, где он это все взял, ведь половина его инструментов не входила в стандартный набор, но все молча делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Колберт с Мишем отогнали родственников подальше, держа женщин за руки, чтобы те не бросились мешать медикам.

Руки Дока и Уотсона часто соприкасались во время работы, и Джон заставил Тимоти худо-бедно простерилизовать их. Вокруг летала такая пылища, что заражения все равно не избежать. Но оба упорно выполняли этот ненужный ритуал. Может, они так успокаивали свои нервы. В тот момент они были похожи как никогда и напоминали винтовку М16 — куча слаженных мелких деталей, которые вместе создают опасную и точную мощь.

На дальнейшую операцию все старались не смотреть. Особенно в тот момент, когда Райт не выдержал и выблевал свой сухпаек прямо себе на ботинки.

 **Из разговора Тимоти «Дока» Брайана:** _в тот момент я впервые проникся уважением к Джону Уотсону. Наверное, он был одним из адекватнейших людей в этом адовом рассаднике идиотизма. Может, я даже поменял свое мнение об англичанах._

 **Из книги Эвана Райта:** _с Колбертом и Доком Брайаном впереди носилок морпехи несли раненного мальчика почти километр до штаба дивизии. Вся семья бедуинов следовала за ними. Они дошли до антенного поля, покрытого камуфляжной сеткой грузовика средств связи и небольшой черной палатки командования. Войдя в пространство под камуфляжной сеткой, морпехи опустили носилки. Несколько офицеров в футболках, сидящих перед экранами лэптопов, верхом на ящиках с пайками МРЕ, смотрели на них с ужасом. С бедуинами, протискивающимися внутрь, создалось впечатление столпотворения.  
_

Когда к ним подбежал Сикста, он был похож на злобную картошку как никогда.

\- Какого черта здесь происходит?

\- Мы принесли его сюда умирать, - с вызовом говорит Док.

Небольшая рука Джона, с пересохшей кожей от спирта и талька от перчаток, ложится ему на плечо. Удивительно, но Док ничего не говорит на это, а молча принимает поддержку. Они вдвоем тащат ребенка из-под этой камуфляжной сетки в сторону другой, по соседству. 

**Из разговора лейтенанта Нейта Фика:** _пять минут спустя пришло сообщение, что Феррандо поменял решение. Он приказал роте из Альфы проводить бедуинов в шоково-травматический центр полковой боевой части РСТ-1, в двадцати километрах южнее. Это была победа._


	2. Chapter 2

*

 **Из интервью Рэя Персона, 2005 год:** _меня постоянно спрашивают, знаком ли я с Шерлоком Холмсом. Бля, реально вам говорю, все мои социальные сети завалены этим дерьмом. Англичане как с ума посходили. У них это модно что ли? Теперь еще вы. В сотый раз повторяю, не видел я его. Я в Лондоне-то никогда не был. Мне вообще кажется, что этот Холмс не существует. Это такая газетная утка. Джон ничего про него никогда не рассказывал. Он был такой тихий малый и крутой. Джон, я имею в виду. Ну крутой, как Уокер. Или Крепкий орешек. Только без бороды и не лысый._

 **Из интервью Тони «Поука» Эсперы, 2005 год:** _знаете в чем прикол? Во всей этой вашей интервью-хрени, от которой нам даже не дали отказаться, просто притащили сюда и все, посулив большим гонораром? Мы говорим о живых людях, как о мертвых. На какую-то маленькую камеру, чтобы потом вы смогли где-то прокрутить нас на крохотном голубом экране. Зачем это нужно?  
Единственное, что я могу рассказать вам о Джоне, это то, что в Ираке он для нас был просто лейтенантом Уотсоном. Таким же морпехом, как мы сами. А вы тут пытаетесь сделать вид, что он умер или убил кого-то, и его теперь ожидает электрический стул. Хотя, подождите, я не знаю, есть ли в Великобритании смертная казнь. Или какое теперь у Джона гражданство?_

*

 **Из книги Эвана Райта:** _Док Брайан вернулся из медчасти РСТ-1 с хорошими новостями. Они стабилизировали состояние ребёнка и эвакуировали его на "птичке". Но даже так, для него было мало утешения в этом._  
\- Всю дорогу я смотрел в глаза этого ребёнка, - сказал Док. - Он смотрел на меня, словно говоря: «Ты только что выстрелил в меня, ублюдок, и теперь думаешь, что ты такой весь замечательный, раз пытаешься спасти меня?».  
  
*

Джон давно молча наблюдал за тем, как внутри их недружного армейского сообщества установки трещали по швам. Но жизнь научила относиться его к разного рода сюрпризам с завидным спокойствием. Он не раз находил в холодильнике, в пластмассовом контейнере с неплотно прилегающей крышкой, ядовитых пауков. Они еще шевелились. И если перепутать контейнер со вчерашней рыбой и тот что с пауками, особенно спросонья после дежурства, то можно было отправится к праотцам первым рейсом. 

Постоянные выбросы адреналина и холодная война с Шерлоком по этому поводу — вот что ему напоминали миссии в Ираке. Так же по-идиотски, но волнующе. Хорошая пища для адреналинового наркомана. 

Смотря на вышагивающего мимо, не менее упрямого, чем Холмс, Энсино Мэна, Уотсон размышлял, что детектив выглядел не менее раздражающим болваном в глазах окружающих. Но, в отличие от тупоголового командования, Шерлок почти всегда был прав. 

Энсино Мэн же ходил от морпеха к морпеху и пытался заняться «политикой». «Поднятием боевого духа». Он называл это «неформальное общение». Джон бы назвал это по-другому, но в открытый конфликт вступать не хотелось. Уже с этим ребенком засветился. 

Хотя, как вообще обозначить меру тупости того, кто чуть не открыл огонь по своим ребятам?

 **Из книги Эвана Райта:** _Док Брайан, не в силах терпеть это дальше, подбежал к Энсино Мэну и закричал:_

_\- Вам нельзя этого делать. Это опасно-близкий удар.  
\- Что значит «опасно-близкий»? - спросил Энсино Мэн._

_Лавелл, стоящий в паре метров, процитировал вслух из военного устава, который он хранил в своём хамви: «Опасно-близким называется артиллерийский удар в пределах шестисот метров от дружественных сил.»  
\- Тупой ублюдок, - закричал кто-то из морпехов. - Даже самый долбанутый морпех знает, что это значит!_

После смерти Шерлока Уотсон думал, что люди перестанут нравиться ему. Просто потому, что он уже не сможет привязаться. Уж точно он больше не сможет восхититься какой-то чертой человека, будь то ум, красивый голос, внешность или какой-то навык. Но, черт подери, правило «Никогда не зарекайся» сработало на нем со всей мощью кармической несправедливости. Как ни странно, в Тимоти он увидел ту черту, которой ему так не хватало в гениальном соседе. 

При всей своей резкости и колкости характера, этого человека переполняли столь человеческие чувства. Глупо звучит, голимая тавтология, но именно так. Внутри Дока был титановый стержень из моральных принципов. 

Уотсон тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные, слишком помпезные мысли и не упустить из вида циркулирующую между ребят процессию во славу великого идиотизма. Когда этот блядский цирк достиг Дока, Джон тихо проследовал в их сторону. Еще не зная толком зачем, как когда-то схватив браунинг и рванув за Шерлоком, но с полной уверенностью, что должен. 

Обрывки разговора долетали до него и били прямо по мозгам. Энсино Мэн повернулся к лежащему на земле Брайану, и напряженно задавал свои дурацкие вопросы. Так, словно шел по минному полю с полным воды ведром, стараясь и воду не разлить и на мине не подорваться. 

\- Док, есть что-нибудь, о чём ты хочешь поговорить?

 **Из разговора Тимоти «Дока» Брайана:** _в тот момент я почувствовал себя так, будто мне вот-вот предстоит прыгнуть в море дерьма. Впрочем, так и оказалось. Фигурально выражаясь, это оно и было._

 **Из интервью Рэя Персона, 2005 год:** _вы думаете, что когда Поук рассуждал про гомоэротичность морпехов, он так шутил что ли? Нет, ничего подобного. В условиях полнейшего охуевания, - это, наверное, зацензурят либеральные ублюдки, - ничего так не демотивирует, как отсутствие банальной человеческой поддержки. И дело не только в недостатке секса... Хотя, о чем это я. В нем, в первую очередь. Так вот, во вторую, каждому нужен кто-то с кем можно расслабиться. Просто у всех это выливается по-разному._

_\- Прошу вас, хватит подливать ему кофе, он так не заткнется до завтра, - Брэд устало просит журналиста, приподнимаясь из соседнего кресла._  
\- Нет, ну ты только подумай. Если бы ты не был живым воплощением гетеросексуальности, разве бы тебе не понравился кто-то в таком ключе? Выключи этот гомофобский режим в своей голове, и посмотри на того же Руди.  
\- Вполне возможно, Рэй, - Колберт обреченно откидывается обратно в кресло. - Я старался не задумываться над этим. 

Земля почти полыхала от недовольства Дока, но тот как-то справился с собой и начал отвечать. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что придумывает глупые отвлекающие маневры, чтобы сплавить Энсино Мэна куда-нибудь подальше. Но зная его упрямство уже не понаслышке, он понимал, что любой план провален, и этот остолоп все равно будет капать кислотой своего идиотизма на мозги медика.

\- Все в порядке, сэр, - выдавил из себя Брайан.

\- Если у тебя что-то есть на уме, самое время это высказать, - Энсино Мэн не унимался.

Джон с каким-то садистским удовольствием ждал, когда Брайан выскажет свое мнение в открытую. Ему нравилась эта лаконичность в Доке. 

\- Ну если вы настаиваете, сэр, - скрытая угроза сквозила в его словах, и нормальный человек бы уже отстал от Тимоти. 

Но не Энсино Мэн. Тот сдержано улыбнулся, и, словно подбадривая, бросил: «Что бы это ни было, все в порядке». Джон про себя отметил, что всегда именно с таких фраз начинается жизненная драма. Миллионы разводов, наверное, начинались с этой доверительной фразы.

\- Откровенно говоря, сэр, я думаю, вы не справляетесь с управлением этой ротой. - Тимоти приподнял голову и посмотрел собеседнику прямо в глаза.

Взгляд был пронзительным, это чувствовал даже Джон с расстояния в сорок футов.

\- Я стараюсь как могу, изо всех сил, - ответил Энсино Мэн, как будто это все оправдывало.

\- Сэр, этого просто недостаточно. - На этом разговор с начальством можно было считать оконченным.

Джон выждал минуту, а потом подошел к месту, где лежал Док. И, недолго думая, растянулся рядом с Тимоти, прямо на голой земле. Они молча смотрели на защитную сетку над их головами.

\- Знаешь, я не знаю, зачем это. - Брайан говорил с плохо скрываемой злобой в голосе. - Какой толк в том, что я ему это сказал? Как будто это прибавит ему здравого смысла, заполнит брешь в его знаниях или как по мановению волшебной палочки ликвидирует его некомпетентность. Блин, я чувствую себя так, будто нахожусь под командованием дауна, который непонятно как оказался среди морпехов. Он же, твою мать, ничего не понял.

Джон продолжал рассматривать защитную сетку, считая количество проглядывающих через нее кусочков неба. Мысли в голову не шли, а Тимоти явно ждал ответа. 

\- Sapienti sat*, - сказал Уотсон первое, что пришло в голову.

Ему сразу захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу, как маленькому мальчику, оплошавшему на детском утреннике и забывшему слова заученного стихотворения про маленького медвежонка. 

\- Блин, ты же не считаешь, что это про него? - Док повернул свою голову и уставился прямо в лицо Джона.

Тот тоже обернулся.

\- Вот уж точно не про него, - хмыкнул лейтенант.

Посмотрев друг на друга, они начали смеяться. Нет, даже не так. Истерически ржать, сгибаясь пополам и стараясь заглушить свой смех в кулаках, срываясь во всхлипы.

 **Из рассказа сержанта Стивена Лавелла:** _блин, я пришел, как только услышал эти истеричные звуки. Не сразу понял, что произошло._  
Черт подери, я впервые видел Дока смеющимся до колик. Это было как посадка НЛО прямо на газоне перед твоим домом. Первые секунд десять я думал, что они обкурились, отобрав у Миша запрятанные косяки.  
Потом я сообразил, что это скорее всего истерика. Но они были такими довольными, что я свалил пока меня никто не заметил.  
Странное зрелище, одно из самых ярких за все время пребывания в Ираке. На мгновение я даже сам улыбнулся, хотя улыбаться было нечему, по большому счету.

 **Из разговора Джона Уотсона с психотерапевтом 16 декабря 2005 года:** _у вас никогда не было ощущения, что история повторяется? Не глобально, а именно вашей жизни? Обычно, это словно замыкание по кругу, и кажется, что не выбраться. Но на самом деле, это просто второй шанс, если ты не сообразил в предыдущий раз, как правильно себя вести. И кругов будет ровно столько, сколько тебе потребуется, чтобы сообразить. Главное, вовремя это понять, не так ли?_

_*крылатое выражение на латыни, значит примерно "умный поймет"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Из книги Эвана Райта:** _50-калиберная пушка над головой Дока, сидящего на заднем сиденье хамви, открыла огонь. И сила ударной волны была так велика, что из его носа потекла кровь. Из своего автомата, липкого от крови и соплей, он выпустил две отдельные, очень точные очереди, прямо в головы двух вражеских противников._

Джон не сразу заметил, что у Дока хлынула кровь. Было слишком громко во время стрельбы. Так, что болезненный стон потерялся в общей какофонии звуков. Когда же взгляд Уотсона уцепился за Тимоти, тот уже выдавал точные очереди по три выстрела. 

На секунду Джону показалось, что Брайан потерял слишком много крови. Что повреждение слишком тяжелое — перелом основания черепа. Что в крови, размазанной грязными пятнами по его М4, он видит белесые разводы ликвора. Что все потеряно в условиях этой сраной войны. С таким повреждением он не дотянет до госпиталя. 

Уотсон вовремя остановил себя, ухватив последнюю мысль за хвост и включил логику. Но руки все равно трясла мелкая нервная дрожь - его M16 скакала в руках, будто живая разъяренная кошка, и царапала его руки.

Несколькими часами позже Джон разглядывал лицо Дока, пытаясь понять, видит ли он чертовы круги гематом под глазами или это просто следы постоянного недосыпа? Будто все ждет, когда Тимоти возьмет и из морпеха превратится в енота. Не в смысле в животное с полосатым хвостом, а в человека с черной маской-очками вокруг глаз. В старых диснеевских мультиках такие «прячут» лицо злодея. Еще она есть у супергероев в комиксах тех же американцев, только они не черные, а под цвет костюма.

Мысли Джона явно путаются, а он все продолжает с маниакальной скрупулезностью изучать малейшие изменения в поведении Дока. Тот недовольно хватает ртом воздух и вытягивает марлевые тампоны из своего носа, куда чрезмерно заботливый Уотсон их и запихал ранее. Кровь давно остановилась. 

В какой-то момент даже железные нервы Брайана сдают. 

\- Лейтенант, сделайте уже это, - он отводит Джона за хамви. - Вы нервничаете из-за моего состояния, я нервничаю, когда вы так пристально следите за мной.

В голосе Тимоти нет ни грамма цинизма, что очень непривычно. Лучше бы уж пошутил в своей грубо-правдивой манере, а не отнесся с таким пониманием. Джон смущается всего мгновение, но в это мгновение суровый морской пехотинец выглядит очень по-человечески. Настолько, что Док невольно задерживает дыхание. 

Еще раз кивнув, больше самому себе, Брайан делает шаг вперед. И садится на какой-то ящик. Джон ничего не объясняет, да ему и не надо. Он просто выставляет указательный палец левой руки в десятке дюймов от лица Дока и начинает медленно водить им из стороны в сторону. Тимоти послушно преследует палец взглядом.

Лейтенант очень внимательно следит за движением радужки, проверяет реакцию зрачков на свет , и удовлетворенно мычит, когда не находит никаких отклонений. 

Потом Джон просит Тимоти улыбнуться, тот улыбается, и улыбка его получается на удивление искренней. И мягкой. А главное – симметричной. Уотсон довольно улыбается в ответ. 

Затем просит повторить за собой сказанные шепотом слова, немного отойдя от медика. Док себя чувствует тупым пернатым, но повторяет исправно дурацкие фразочки из серии «чашка чая». Ему хочется есть от всего этого неврологического блядского цирка.

Спинные рефлексы в норме. Уотсон облегченно вздыхает, но чего-то ему все равно не хватает. Он не задумываясь протягивает руку к лицу Тимоти и добавляет запоздалое «Можно?».

Тот кивает.

Уотсон аккуратно берет лицо Тимоти в свои руки, изучает большими пальцами скулы и переносицу, ощупывает виски, мягко идет мозолистыми сухими подушечками по ходу троичного нерва. Неспешно, но с усилием спускается одним движением за ушную раковину. 

Док слишком громко сглатывает, как ему кажется, когда процедура заканчивается. 

\- Нет, болевых ощущений нет, - Брайан поднимается с пошатнувшегося ящика. - Все в порядке?

Последний вопрос Док задает не про себя, и оба это понимают слишком отчетливо. 

\- Да, в полном.

\- Хорошо, - Тимоти протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

Джон слегка склоняет голову на бок и протягивает свою в ответ. Рука Дока больше, пальцы длиннее и задевают запястья, вызывая странные ощущения от чужих прикосновений. 

Когда Док уходит, Уотсон бросает взгляд на свою руку, еще теплую от соприкосновения с чужой, и понимает, что Тимоти вспомнил, что он левша и протянул ему левую руку для рукопожатия. Почему-то это кажется ему очень важным. И личным. 

 **Из разговора Джона Уотсона с психотерапевтом 16 декабря 2005 года:**   _в какой момент вы начинаете осознавать, что кто-то очень дорог? Я могу сказать, что до меня всегда доходит в самый неподходящий момент, когда жизнь этого дорого человека висит на волоске. Это легко рассматривать в ретроспективе. Такое «три ха-ха» дважды выходит.  
А еще я могу сказать, что я странный человек. Для меня становятся особенными те люди, которых я только узнал. Взять хотя бы Шерлока. Особенно Шерлока...   
Наверное, факт такой быстрой привязываемости к людям должен объяснить мою «тугодумность». Но что-то... не объясняет.   
(Джон скованно смеется)._

*

 **Из интервью Тони «Поука» Эсперы, 2005 год:**   _когда я говорил, что морпехи гомоэротичны, я это и имел в виду. Это ни плохо, ни хорошо. Такова эта гребаная жизнь. Это было всегда, до придуманных правил различных христианских религий. Все эти устои - лишь вопрос воспитания и научения. Представьте, христианство когда-то пришло к выводу, что мужеложство — это не грех. Не будь этих людей, придумывающих инквизицию и прочие жестокие законы, это бы и не стало грехом. Все бы забыли про это, перестали бы делать из этого драму. Просто была бы горстка людей, которая жила несколько иначе.  
Как я сам отношусь к этому? Если бы моя прекрасная жена оказалась бы мужчиной — единственным горем было бы то, что у нас бы не было своих детей._

**Из интервью Рэя Персона, 2005 год:** _вы знали, что с более толерантным отношением к проблеме гомосексуализма, люди нетрадиционной ориентации стали выглядеть традиционно? Все меньше цветастых боа на шеях, блеска на губах, геля в волосах... Статистика чистой воды. В общем, мужики, как мужики. Вон, как Брэд — суровые викинги. Фиг отличишь. Большая обманка для женщин, но у нас и так перенаселение планеты, что бы ни говорили по телеку.  
Это я к тому, что они - обычные люди, а не какие-то фрики.  
Не надо так смотреть на меня, Колберт. Нет, я больше не пил кофе. _

*

 **Из рассказа консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса:**   _как я впервые увидел их вместе? В Бартсе. Злая ирония — там же, где и произошла наша встреча с Джоном.  
Джон был зол. В состоянии аффекта. Выражение его лица, сокращение лицевой мускулатуры: все указывало на то, что акт агрессии весьма вероятен. Я предполагал, что это будет сильнейший хук слева. Приготовился к боли. А потом Тимоти Брайан положил руку на плечо Джону и сжал его пальцами.   
Надо признать, я в жизни не видел, чтобы одно движение, - жест, во многих культурах обозначающий поддержку, - моментально менял чужое восприятие происходящего.  
Что я почувствовал в этот момент? Хах. Надо думать, что ничего приятного. Я несколько лет привыкал к мысли, что у меня есть лучший друг. Мне потребовалось лишь несколько долей секунд, чтобы понять, что уже нет._

*

 **Из записей Эвана Райта:**   _Док Брайан проходил вдоль машин, удостоверяясь, что все в порядке. Свой обход он проводил вместе с лейтенантом Уотсоном. Парочка напоминала своими склоненными головами, тихими разговорами, Ганни с Фиком.  
Два медика очень быстро сошлись взглядами на жизнь и на войну. Иногда казалось, что даже начальство их боится.   
Я услышал обрывки их разговора. Тимоти делился своими переживаниями от недавнего убийства двух людей в засаде.   
\- Это забавный парадокс, - говорил Док, наклоняясь ближе к Уотсону, который был ниже Брайна больше чем на пол-головы,. - Я бы сделал всё что угодно для спасения того мальчишки-пастуха. Но мне совершенно поебать на тех ребят, что я убил. Предполагается, что после убийства людей ты должен чувствовать себя хреново. Я — нет.  
Уотсон положил руку на плечо Дока. Глаза Джона будто засверкали мерным, теплым светом. Это была настоящая поддержка, которую в этих местах встречаешь очень редко.  
\- Иногда мы делаем то, что должны. Мой друг любил цитировать Гете, хотя напрочь забыл, откуда он взял эту цитату. Впрочем, при всем его гениальности, он не всегда мог сказать, Земля ли крутится вокруг Солнца, или же наоборот. Так вот, он говорил: «Я - часть той Силы, что вечно делает добро, желая зла». В общем-то, я всегда думал, что он не понимает о чем говорит. Что все путает в силу необычности своего мышления. Но я понял сейчас, что он имел в виду. Просто не всегда происходит по нашему плану, как бы мы не делали вид, что все как надо... Я думаю, это даже к лучшему, что я понял все не так.  
Что было удивительно, на эту бессвязную речь лейтенанта Док улыбнулся, и похлопал руку, лежащую у него на плече, с ответной поддержкой. _

*

**Из книги Эвана Райта:** _группа-три ехала вслед за нами. Док Брайан поднял свой М-4 и пытался прицелиться в мужчину. Не говоря никому, он хотел выстрелить ему в голову, даруя этим быструю смерть без мучений. Но хамви встряхнуло, и он упустил шанс для точного выстрела._

**Из записей Эвана Райта:**   _Уотсон заключил, что в госпитале мужчина с таким ранением может прожить сколько угодно долго. Здесь, без должного ухода, он умрёт от истощения, инфекции или опухоли мозга. В отличие от Дока Брайана, который готов был прикончить мужчину, действовать словно вершащий самосуд милосердный убийца, было за гранью того, во что верил Уотсон как врач. Между тем, как ни странно, он не отстранился от Дока, сказав, что у всех, пожалуй, бывает такой взгляд на жизнь. Волею случая или прочих обстоятельств. Каких именно обстоятельств, мне так и не удалось выяснить._


End file.
